docmcstuffinfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrap It Up
Wrap it up is an episode of Doc McStuffins. It normally airs along with "The New Girl". It is premiered on April 4, 2012. Plot Doc has trouble dealing with a very worried patient whose bandages she must change in order to make sure he can heal properly after she notices how much he struggles to use his arm. '' Summary The episode begins as the Wicked King has stolen the magical teacup and has climbed to the very top of Doc's Doll House/castle and begins to talk of his evil plans. Doc assures him that she thinks someone will try to stop him and Super Lambie and Super Stuffy come to take back the Magic Teacup! Along with their new sidekick, Niles! Doc comments on Niles, having had him as a patient previously. He responds by saying that she had wrapped a bandage on him a pretty long while back. Doc asks him if he is sure it doesn't need changed, then points out how dirty and old it looks. But Niles claims its probably just because ''someone left him behind a bush and that Stuffy had found him. And so, they resume playing their game and with a bit of help from Niles, Stuffy manages to "fly" and just knock the teacup from under the wicked King, though it lands into the nearby bush. Niles and Stuffy go to recapture the cup and seem to do fine until Niles tries to lower his arm to help Stuffy and something is suddenly knocked loose! But he insists he is fine, despite Doc telling him that she should give him a checkup anyway to look at it. Everyone begins to grow even more concerned as he keeps trying to say he doesn't want a new bandage and he tries to help Stuffy grab onto the teacup again. But even now, Stuffy mentions how dirty and bad the bandage is. Niles begins to ask if it will hurt, to which Doc explains that it may just hurt for a second but with a new bandage, he can finish healing properly and get to play superhero some more and Niles hesitantly agrees. Once inside, and a bit of struggling to help him inside, Hallie mentions that is HAS been a pretty long while since Niles last came in. So they're quick to get him into the examination room. Doc gives him a checkup and ends if by giving him a height check - which provides to be a bit hard, and they need to put up two height charts to check Niles. Upon finishing, Niles tries to leave but Doc stops him and informs him that they really need to change his bandages and there are two ways of going about it. Either ripping it off quickly, or peeling it off very slowly. But Niles still does not want to do this and he asks how much it will hurt again. After everyone sings a song with Niles, he seems a little less hesitant to try to get his bandages removed now but does not know if he wants to remove it slowly or fast. And so, Doc just suggets that they instead just start and see how it goes. She then asks Stuffy to distract Niles in order to make removing the bandages easier, to which he does by attemping to fly and bounce around multiple times. After removing a couple, only one last bandage remains and she rips it off. Niles is very happy, stating that he didn't even feel it! Doc then has Hallie clean off the dirty markings where the bandage was, to which Niles asks if it's bad. She informs him that its better to keep injuries and things underneath the bandage clean at all times, in order to avoid infections. Doc then quickly puts on fresh new white bandages and she tells him to make sure he comes back before they get as bad as they had previously. And so, everyone runs outside to resumes playing and they see that the wicked king has aquired the cup again! But they easily manage to get it back from him with some help from Niles! As they bring back the teacup, Doc tells the toys that they are her hero, and they proceed to tell her that she is their hero as everyone shares a hug shortly after and the episode ends... Quotes *Wicked King: ''I'll get that magic teacup back soon, you'll see! Or my name isn't Percy! ....I mean, Wicked King! *comes back a second later* Really, it's not Percy. '' ''----'' Trivia Gallery Height.png Lambie Swing.png Niles Injury.png Old Bandages.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes